A night to remember: homecoming
by Winter's angel
Summary: Quall Fanfic! After one long year, Squall is finally home, but his homecoming doesn't help to chase away the demons in Quistis's sleep...The end of my three fic arc, R&Rs please! (to really get into the story pls read a night to rmrmber and its sequel fir


A night to remember: Reunion ****

A night to remember: Reunion

By Silver Dolphin

Moonbeams flooded the silent room, bathing the whole place in an icy pale luminescence. All was still and peaceful within – except for the beautiful woman on the bed, who lay feverishly clutching the sheets, eyebrows drawn together in an attempt to block out the images haunting her sleep.

A baby's cries sounded plaintively in her head, and she stirred restlessly, as a fine sweat broke out on her face and neck. The cries slowly grew louder, shriller, until they became screams of pain. Until they became screams of death.

"No!" it was a soundless half-plea, half-scream from Quistis herself. She thrashed momentarily in the bed, before her eyes flew open, jerked awake by the horror of the dream. She shut them again for a fleeting second, to calm her beating heart.

__

No more, She promised herself silently, as her body gradually stopped its tremors. _Squall will be home tomorrow. Then, all these nightmares will be gone. _

What she needed was a hot shower. The hot water would comfort her, would make her believe that warmth still existed in the world.

Once in the shower she turned up the water as hot as she could bear. The powerful spray washed over her body, warming her chilled flesh, washing away the guilt she felt. The warmth even reminded her of how it was like to be in Squall's arms: warm, comforting, strong. Almost effortlessly her memory could call up his musky scent, the exotic taste of his lips on hers, his strong arms around her waist. 

__

Tomorrow. Just one more night. 

She dried herself off and pulled on her sleeveless camisole and loose pants. But she couldn't go back to bed again – not to the bed on which she had nightmares almost every night, ever since – 

__

I will not think about it. I will NOT. Quistis crossed over to her desk and opened the drawer with a ruthless yank. Inside, all stacked neatly in a pile, were Squall's letters to her from Esthar. All sounding unconcerned about his situation up there, unlike her feelings down here in Balamb Garden. Mainly reassurances that he was well, and the customary 'Love, Squall' at the end. They told her nothing of how he felt towards her and their separation.

Of course, he was Squall Leonhart, the man with a heart of ice. But that heart had melted for her nearly two years ago, and it had caught fire nearly one year back, while they had made love in his bedroom. The fusion of their bodies and souls, after which she had – 

"No!" she snapped, her voice sounding harsh in the dead silence. "Don't," she whispered to the still air. She curled up on the floor, hugging her knees. It had been almost one year, damn it. Why couldn't she forget?

The abortion that had cost her so much, had caused her pain, guilt, and had made the separation from Squall so much more unbearable. Her child…her child and Squall's. 

And yet…he must never know. Sitting there on the cold floor, she lifted her head to the moon and made a vow. Squall would never know of the pain she had suffered. What was the use of telling him? He couldn't do anything about it, and it would only hurt him needlessly.

Quistis reached her fingers up to her neck, around which hung a plain black cord. But what her fingers sought was not the cord itself, but what hung on it – a small pendant of delicate pink shell, in the shape of half a heart. Engraved on its surface were the letters S.L. 

Squall Leonhart.

She was twenty years old, too old to be afraid of being alone and having bad dreams. Steeling her heart she crawled under the covers once again and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Quistis came awake just as the sun was streaking the sky a pale, orangey red. Squall's words from their last telephone call replayed once more in her head. 

__

"I'll be back at nine tomorrow, angel. I'll see you then."

Just a few hours more, after which she would be able to see him again. With renewed vigor she got out of bed to begin her morning duties.

She had classes until eight-thirty that morning, after which she was free to do whatever she wished. Usually that meant working on her SeeD documents, but as of today, she was no longer stand-in SeeD commander.

__

What a blessed release. 

It was almost nine o'clock when Quistis made her way down to the front gate, accompanied by a crowd of insistent Trepies who were engaging her in conversation. Usually she wouldn't have minded, perhaps would have welcomed the idle chatter, but she could hardly focus on their words that morning.

True to his word, promptly at nine o'clock she spotted the black and red body of the Ragnarok in the distance. Skillfully Squall brought it to a halt in front of Balamb Garden, and, as the Trepies watched, he got out of the craft and enveloped her in a ruthless embrace.

"Missed you, my angel," he murmured softly, ignoring the fact that there were Garden Cadets witnessing the scene.

"And I you." For a moment she buried her face in his leather-clad shoulder, savoring the feel of actually being in his arms again. And then she lifted her head to stare into his eyes. They had darkened almost to brown, and were burning in a way she had never seen before. With his arms still holding her tight, he lowered his head to hers and claimed her mouth with his own in a hungry, ravenous kiss.

The watching Trepies gasped audibly, but Squall and Quistis were oblivious to their surroundings. Gently but insistently Squall slid his tongue between Quistis's lips, probing softly, exploring the warm, sweet cavern of her mouth. For a year he had waited for her…too long. Hesitantly at first, then growing bolder, Quistis's tongue began to reply to the tickling swirls he created.

Finally, just as gently as he had initiated the kiss, Squall broke it and released his hold on her waist. "I have to report to Cid now," he said, picking up his gunblade from the Ragnarok. With a nod at the crowd of Trepies, who were staring at him with a mixture of admiration and amazement on their faces he and Quistis headed back into Garden to speak with the Headmaster. 

It was almost dusk when Quistis finally finished preparing the next day's assignment for her students. She took one look at her watch and cursed involuntarily.

"Oh, Hyne, Squall will be here any minute now! And I haven't even taken a shower yet!" 

Swearing under her breath in words that no one would have believed the demure SeeD instructor even knew existed, she quickly shed her clothes and hit the bathroom like a blond whirlwind, slamming the door shut behind her.

The sounds of the running water muffled the soft click of the door latch as Squall opened the door to her room. Hearing the sounds of splashing water in the adjacent bathroom, he stood considering for a long while, then stripped off his clothes and opened the bathroom door.

Great clouds of steam engulfed him as he stepped into the bathroom on silent feet. Quietly he pulled back the shower curtain, to reveal Quistis standing face tilted up, allowing the hot water to run over her body. Her eyes were shut tight, and there was a bitter, unhappy look about her face.

__

What's wrong with her? He wondered briefly, before stepping up behind her and planting a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Squall!" She gave a start and turned around to face him, the frown dissolving into a smile.

"How did you get in?"

"You forgot. As SeeD commander, I've got the skeleton key to all the doors."

"Oh, yeah. Join me for a shower?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing a trail from her ear to the edge of her lips. She moaned softly, sending a wave of pure, uncluttered lust sweeping through his body. 

Quistis tried to catch his lips, but they were always just out of range of her mouth, dropping sweet kisses on her chin, her jaw, her nose. She pressed her body against his, tightly, and steam from the hot shower billowed in thick clouds around them, as if providing the privacy that soulmates need in such tender, intimate moments.

It was much, much later when they both emerged from the steaming bathroom, dripping wet. Quistis toweled herself off and reached for her clothes, and Squall caught her arm.

"Don't bother. We won't be wearing them later anyway." There was a small smirk on his face.

She crossed her arms amd fought the urge to laugh. "Squall Leonhart, when did you become such a sex maniac?" 

"Ever since I was forced to wait one year before I could see your beautiful face again," he replied, picking her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and dumped her rather unceremoniously on the mattress, then positioned himself above her. His wet bangs hung down from his face and tickled her neck as he bent to kiss her softly. Blue gray eyes looked searchingly into hers. 

"Something bothering you?"

"Me?" She felt a sudden chill. "No, of course not. Why?"

"You were frowning when I came in."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You really shouldn't do that." His thumb stroked her forehead. "You look so much more beautiful when you smile."

__

Squall…you must never know. "Thanks." She traced her fingers down his scar. "Sounds ridiculous, but the scar actually makes you look more handsome."

"Flatterer." Squall lay down and stretched next to her. Her eyes went to the other half of the pendant he had given her, with her initials on it. It was hanging on the necklace she had given him.

"Something to keep me near you?" she tugged lightly on it.

"Mmm. It was a poor substitute, though. You want your necklace back now?"

Quistis shook her head. "You keep it. That way, you can never leave me."

He cupped the back of her neck with his hand, bringing her face closer to his. "Why would I do that?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Never," he swore, blowing gently in her ear.

"Cut it out," she giggled. "It tickles."

"Exactly." His fingers began to play on her ribs.

"Squall!" she protested, laughing and wriggling. He smiled faintly, loving the feel of her elastic young body against his.

"No – fair." Quistis gasped, as she began to retaliate. Her fingers danced across his rock hard abdomen and slim hips. He shuddered slightly.

"I want you," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her ear.

"Take what you want," she replied teasingly, as her hand moved lower. At her words, he growled deep in his throat and pressed her back onto the soft bed.

Quistis lay in the dark; head against Squall's chest, letting his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep. She couldn't believe it. He was here, right next to her. After all those empty days and nights, he was finally home.

She should be tired, really – they had made love for three hours straight, after which, in the dim light, he had whispered endearments to her before drifting off onto slumber land. For the first time in a very long time, she was satisfied, both in body and in soul.

She tilted her head back slightly to regard his sleeping face. She had felt so alone those days he had been away in Esthar. Smiling softly, she kissed his jaw before settling down to go to sleep.

Squall awoke to the restless shifting and tossing of his lover in his arms. It seemed she was caught in the throes of some nightmare she couldn't awaken from. "No…" she whimpered softly. Then her movements became more violent and tears actually started to spill out of the corners of her eyes.

"Quistis!" he shook her roughly. She woke instantly, the tears still leaking out of her azure eyes.

"It's okay," he uttered, as he held her in his lap. Her hands clutched his shoulders tight as she wept.

"Angel – " Squall wiped the tears from her delicate face. "Please stop, all right? What's the matter?"

"It's getting worse," she whispered, burying her face into his neck. "It's not going to go away."

"What is?" Squall kissed her cheek gently.

She didn't reply. Instead, she simply tightened her grip on him.

"Come on, Quistis, tell me."

"Why?" she snapped, suddenly getting angry. "I got pregnant, all right? I had an abortion. Happy now?" Her voice broke, more because of the sad look in his eyes than anything else, as if he was disappointed in her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" softly he rubbed her shoulders, trying to soothe the tension.

"What? And make you hate me?" her voice was muffled.

"I don't," he murmured. "You know I love you."

"Yeah." She kissed the salty skin of his neck, breathing in the familiar musky scent.

"You should have told me sooner."

"I couldn't…I'm sorry. Weakness…it's a bad trait of mine."

"Nonsense. If you'd been weak, you never would have won my heart."

She laughed shakily.

"It's true. The very first time I realized that I loved you was when you were yelling at me for leaving my gunblade on the floor."

"Oh, that. I was in a bad mood, and lost my temper when I tripped over it."

"I know. You looked so cute then."

"Baring your soul to me tonight?" she asked, nipping his earlobe lightly. She was certainly at peace now that she had gotten the unhappy secret off her chest.

"My soul is yours to keep, angel," his voice whispered. "My secrets are yours to unlock."

"Well, in that case, I'll just take my time then." She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You know…I didn't get enough of you tonight…" Squall said, letting his eyes roam slowly all over her body.

She blushed and nudged him to lie back on the bed, pulling the covers back over their intertwined bodies.

- Owari - 

So ends my little 'trilogy'…if it seemed crappy, sorry, I've been having a bad case of writer's block.

I may try a Queifer next…whaddaya think?


End file.
